Mon pire cauchemar
by Lexa Nedra
Summary: <html><head></head>Sookie se réveille au Fangtasia avec une peur bleue, convaincue d'avoir assisté au meurtre d'Eric. Mais celui-ci est sain et sauf, et est déterminé à connaître la raison pour laquelle elle a hurlé son prénom lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée en larmes...</html>
1. Première partie

Voici un petit OS divisé en deux parties sur une scène de mon couple préféré qui est née tout récemment. J'étais tellement inspirée que je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la coucher sur papier!

L'OS n'est pas entourée de circonstances particulières et ne se situe pas dans un espace temps précis. Il n'y a pas de raison définie qui justifie la présence de Sookie au _Fangtasia_ au début l'OS. Je n'ai fait que m'amuser sans vraiment me soucier des détails logiques de l'histoire originale. Je tiens également à préciser que le style avec lequel j'ai écrit n'est pas vraiment le mien. Normalement, j'écris à la troisième personne, mais les livres de Charlaine Harris m'ont convaincue de tenter l'expérience au "je". Aussi, mon style est plus _dark,_ moins sarcastique que celui de Harris. J'ai adoré me glisser dans sa peau! XD

Cela dit, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

_Lexa Nedra_

* * *

><p><em>L'issue d'un cauchemar<em>

**Première partie**

_J'ai brusquement tourné les talons, mais une main puissante s'est aussitôt refermée sur mon bras, près de mon coude, par derrière. L'étau m'a attiré dans la direction opposée et j'ai vertement pivoté sur moi-même, comme une toupie. Mes longs cheveux blonds m'ont fouetté le visage. Eric a immédiatement saisi mon autre bras de sa main libre afin de me faire prisonnière de son étreinte puis a encré son regard dans le mien._

_- Sookie._

_Il y avait dans ses yeux écarquillés une intensité que je ne lui avais jamais vue, une avidité, une urgence. Il paraissait effaré, hagard. Cette remarque a fait courir un frisson d'angoisse le long de mon échine et j'ai décidé de ne pas lui résister autant par peur qu'il ne perde les pédales et ne broie mes coudes que par envie de découvrir la raison pour laquelle il me retenait. Il ne cillait pas, ne bougeait pas, comme si maintenant qu'il avait capté mon attention, il ne savait plus trop quoi en faire._

_Je pouvais deviner ses mâchoires étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre, car la pointe de sa mandibule, sous ses oreilles, était plus proéminente que d'ordinaire. J'ai su, juste d'après cet unique détail, qu'il allait me dévoiler quelque chose d'inédit. J'ai retenu mon souffle._

_Quelque chose de pointu a alors jailli de sa poitrine, directement d'où était situé son cœur qui, pendant un instant, avait peut-être produit quelques battements incertains. Un pieu ensanglanté auquel s'était accroché des organes en lambeaux a aspergé mon visage et mon torse de son sang et Eric a ouvert la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. J'ai sursauté, répugnée. Son regard jusqu'alors écarquillé d'appréhension s'est vidé de toute émotion et s'est transformé en simple écran vide. Mon attention, nouvellement attirée par le bout de bois qui m'avait pratiquement embroché, s'est reposée sur le visage d'Eric dont la bouche évacuait déjà une incroyable quantité d'un sang épais semblable à du goudron. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir autant tremblé. J'avais l'estomac à l'envers._

_Une fois le choc passé, j'ai poussé un hurlement à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales tandis que je constatais qu'on venait de tuer mon Viking préféré sous mes yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'identité du responsable, d'autant plus que nous étions seuls sur le sinistre terrain. Le pieu avait simplement surgi de nulle part._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste avant que le corps d'Eric n'éclate tel un ballon surchargé d'air et projette autour de nous d'innombrables masses écarlates, gluantes et informes. J'ai voulu refermer mes mains autour de ses larges poignets dans le futile espoir d'éviter le désastre, mais mes doigts ne se sont resserrés que dans ma paume moite. Mon cri, que je n'avais pas encore interrompu, a redoublé d'ampleur._

- ERIC! m'ai-je époumonée en me redressant violemment.

Je cherchais mon souffle, quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'enfoncer un poing dans le ventre. Mes mains tâtaient le tissu sous mes doigts et j'ai compris que j'étais installée à l'horizontal sur un fauteuil de velours deux places. J'ai cherché Eric du regard, complètement affolée, mais je n'ai trouvé ni flaque grumeleuse et cramoisie sur le plancher ni d'homme correspondant à sa description. J'ignorais si se devait être un bon ou un mauvais signe.

Un rapide examen des lieux m'a permis de m'apaiser : ce scénario sanguinolent n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Je me trouvais en pleine sécurité – tout est relatif – au _Fangtasia_ alors que l'horrible scène qui m'avait fait réagir aussi violemment s'était produite sur le terrain sombre d'une usine désaffectée. Sacrilège! Ça m'avait semblé si réel!

Trop réel, d'ailleurs. J'ai décidé de ne pas écarter cette terrifiante scène de mon esprit avant de m'assurer qu'Eric était bel et bien en vie. Il ne devait pas être bien loin, non? Après tout, le _Fangtasia_ lui appartenait. J'ai rejeté l'épaisse couverture rouge qui recouvrait mes jambes et j'ai posé mes pieds sur le sol de ciment froid en effectuant une rotation complète avec ma tête afin de ne pas épargner de mon analyse oculaire un seul recoin du bar dans lequel je me trouvais.

J'ai cessé mes recherches lorsque je l'ai aperçu en compagnie de Pam, tous deux appuyés contre le comptoir situé à quelques mètres de moi.

Pam portait son habituel masque impassible, mais revampé : un de ses sourcils impeccablement dessinés s'était arqué au-dessus de son œil gauche et formait un demi-cercle parfait. Elle me dévisageait comme une mère aurait dévisagé son gamin lors d'une crise de larmes particulièrement excessive et exaspérante. Typiquement Pam. Eric, quant à lui, avait le corps légèrement fléchi vers l'avant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à me rejoindre sans toutefois l'oser. Ses chevilles étaient croisées. Sa bouche entrouverte et ses pupilles dilatées – allez savoir comment j'ai pu remarquer ce dernier détail depuis ma position – témoignaient clairement d'une stupeur muselée et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine reprenaient lentement place de chaque côté de son corps.

J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire singulièrement moche sous un projecteur tant leur regard était lourd, mais j'ai rapidement compris que mon cri n'avait malheureusement pas fait partie de mon rêve ; Eric et Pam avaient parfaitement dû m'entendre hurler le nom du Viking. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer de me regarder ainsi. J'avais d'ailleurs dû interrompre de façon plutôt impolie leur conversation. La violence de ma réaction, par ailleurs, n'allait certainement pas m'aider à les persuader que je n'avais fait qu'un « banal » rêve érotique au sujet d'Eric – du moins, pas avec consentement.

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes mains en poussant un brusque soupir. Quelle honte! Contre toute attente, c'est un sanglot qui s'est échappé. Décidément, c'était tout ou rien. Tout en pestant contre moi-même et mon incapacité à endiguer mes émotions en public, je me suis levée et j'ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes des dames. Magnifique sortie de scène. Dramaturge plutôt que serveuse chez _Merlotte?_ J'y ai pensé.

Là, j'ai mis le verrou comme si j'avais eu à mes trousses un psychopathe chronique et me suis perchée au-dessus du lavabo immaculé, la tête pendue entre mes épaules tremblotantes. Sans trouver la force de me contenir, je me suis mise à pleurer.

Bon sang, ce rêve m'avait paru d'une telle tangibilité! J'avais ressenti l'appréhension mêlée d'excitation lors du mutisme d'Eric, j'avais ressenti la surprise et le dégoût de voir surgir un pieu de sa poitrine, j'avais ressenti l'épouvante en le voyant exploser sous mes yeux. J'avais manifestement pu goûté à ce cocktail d'émotions car après quelques secondes de répit, j'ai improvisé un bol de fortune avec le creux de mes mains et les ai placées sous le jet d'eau afin d'effacer l'horrible goût de bile qui roulait dans ma bouche. J'ai bu à grandes gorgées. Je me suis ensuite aspergé le visage pour me ressaisir et tressailli lorsqu'on a cogné à porte.

- Sookie. Ouvre-moi.

Eric. Comme si sa proximité était connectée à mon réservoir lacrymal, mon visage s'est tordu de façon ridicule tandis que ma mémoire me rappelait l'horreur qui m'avait envahie dans mon rêve – merci au miroir fixé au-dessus du lavabo qui m'a renvoyé ma très charmante image. J'ai discrètement reniflé pour éviter qu'il m'entende me lamenter, mais j'ai abandonné toutes ces précautions futiles en me remémorant l'ouïe ultrafine des vampires. Qui plus est, j'étais trop épuisée pour contrôler mes réactions, et Eric m'avait déjà vu dans de bien pires conditions qu'en larmes. J'ai néanmoins ignoré sa présence. Pas question de pleurnicher dans ses bras. J'allais ramasser à la petite cuiller le peu de dignité qui me restait.

J'ai attrapé la serviette rouge brodée d'un imposant F suspendue à une barre de métal et épongé mon visage. Ça m'a fait du bien. En jetant un œil dans la glace, j'ai remercié mon rêve d'avoir décoré ma peau de plaques incarnates qui auraient le pouvoir d'alerter quiconque se trouvait à dix mètres de moi que j'avais été victime d'une crise de larmes. Puis je me suis rappelé que je détenais de tout mon temps et que je pouvais rester enfermée dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Surtout si Eric avait l'intention de rester immobile dans le cadre de porte jusqu'à ce que je me décide à en sortir.

- Sookie, a-t-il réitéré d'une voix incroyablement douce afin de me rappeler qu'il était toujours là.

J'ai plaqué la serviette contre mon visage pour m'empêcher de fondre de nouveau en larmes et j'ai sérieusement cru à ma plus récente théorie au sujet de la potentielle connexion entre mon réservoir lacrymal et la proximité d'Eric. J'avais indubitablement les nerfs à fleur de peau, car j'étais normalement une femme forte qui ne se mettait pas dans tous ses états à cause d'un cauchemar.

J'ai senti la commissure de mes lèvres s'incurver. Un sourire? Croyez-le ou non, j'ai souri en sentant les effets bénéfiques du son de sa voix grave sur mes nerfs tendus. J'avais manifestement besoin de sommeil. Loin de lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Eric n'avait pas réessayé de m'attendrir avec son accent archaïque. J'en ai déduit qu'il avait abandonné et s'était éloigné pour me laisser le temps de me ressaisir. Je me suis promise de le remercier pour sa délicatesse. Ou pas. À vrai dire, rien ne m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas encore de l'autre côté du mur à patienter. Les vampires pouvaient se déplacer avec une discrétion et une vitesse étonnantes ; les deux options restaient donc envisageables.

Le décor commençait sérieusement à me déprimer lorsque j'ai décidé de sortir des toilettes. J'ai jeté un œil à mon reflet dans le miroir – mes plaques s'effaçaient paresseusement – et j'ai doucement déverrouillé la porte pour ne pas alerter quiconque se trouverait dans les parages s'il s'avérait qu'Eric s'était éloigné. Mais qui n'ai-je pas aperçu en ouvrant la porte? Eric, évidemment, qui, de plus, ne m'offrait pas la possibilité d'échapper à son interrogatoire aussi facilement que j'aurais pu espérer puisqu'il remplissait le cadre de porte par son maintien. Avec ses deux avant-bras plaqués contre les murs, ça ne me laissait pas beaucoup d'espace pour m'échapper. J'aurais bien pu me glisser dans le jeu sous ses bras, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il avait suffisamment eu la puce à l'oreille lors de mon réveil mouvementé pour qu'il me rattrape aussitôt. Somme toute, Eric Northman n'avait aucune délicatesse.

J'ai donc décidé de faire une femme de moi et me suis également accotée au cadre de porte pour l'affronter, le visage obstinément baissé – qu'on me secoue. Je n'allais certainement pas me lancer dans des justifications ; je n'étais nullement obligée d'expliquer ma réaction à quiconque – et encore moins à Eric.

- Je vais bien, lui ai-je assuré.

- Bien sûr. Et moi, je suis un loup-garou, a-t-il rétorqué du tac au tac.

Il était de notoriété publique que les vampires et les loups-garous n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde ; aussi, déstabilisée par cette réplique pour le moins loufoque, j'ai levé la tête et croisé son regard. Aussi expressif qu'une planche à repasser. Ma proximité avec lui m'a aussitôt rappelé mon rêve, et j'ai dû sourire pour tenter de rivaliser avec mon réservoir lacrymal qui faisait encore des siennes. Oh que non. Surtout pas devant Eric. Il serait trop… _satisfait._ Pourtant, j'avais une incroyable envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le…

- Je te répète que je vais bien, ai-je répété d'une voix étonnamment rauque.

Je me suis éclaircie la gorge et j'ai tenté de me faufiler sous son bras. En vain. Il l'a baissé au même moment, me barrant ainsi le passage. Ça ne m'avait rien coûté d'essayer. Je n'ai pas cherché à retenter ma chance, car quelque part au fond de moi, sa curiosité mal placée me touchait.

- Sookie Stackhouse. Tu me mens. N'oublie pas que tu as mon sang dans tes veines.

Comme si c'était une chose que j'étais près d'oublier! J'ai ricané avec un manque flagrant de sincérité et me suis mise à danser d'un pied à l'autre. J'ignorais totalement ce que serait l'issue de cette conversation, d'autant plus que Pam semblait avoir disparue – je ne l'apercevais pas derrière Eric. Ce qui faisait de nous les deux seuls occupants des alentours. Et Dieu savait à quel point se trouver seul avec Eric Northman pouvait être angoissant. J'ai prié pour que l'ouverture du bar se fasse d'une seconde à l'autre et que je puisse me sauver de cet entretien.

Mon cœur a raté un battement lorsqu'une de ses mains s'est glissée sur ma joue. Seigneur, il était si beau! N'avoir eu aucune retenue, je me serais jetée contre son torse et l'aurait embrassé jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus mes lèvres. Mais j'avais une fierté et, surtout, un petit ami que j'aimais – aussi cette dernière raison fut-elle celle qui me poussa à écarter ses longs doigts masculins de mon visage.

- Eric, je vais bien. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

J'aurais peut-être pu paraître implacable si j'avais au moins tenté de partir, mais je suis bêtement restée là, devant lui, à attendre qu'il s'écarte. Autant ordonner à une table de se mettre à danser! Il n'a pas bronché, pas même sourcillé. Bon, d'accord. Il commençait à m'énerver royalement.

- Eric, ai-je répété, les dents serrés.

- Sookie, m'a-t-il imité.

Le même, l'identique ton de voix qu'il avait employé dans mon rêve. J'ai tressauté, comme giflée derechef par la tangibilité de cette scène que j'avais vécue dans ma tête.

Ç'aurait pu être vrai. Eric pouvait mourir à tout instant, de cette même manière. Un pieu pouvait lui transpercer la poitrine d'une nuit à l'autre – il avait tant d'ennemis. Une seule pensée vers l'éventualité d'une vie sans le grain de sel d'Eric Northman et je me suis sciemment effondrée dans ses bras. J'ai entouré sa taille des miens et j'ai libéré un bref sanglot, l'oreille contre son torse ferme. Il ne m'a pas rendu mon étreinte. Cette absence de réaction m'a tellement embarrassée que je me suis aussitôt écartée de lui comme d'un lépreux. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

- D'accord. Sérieusement, dégage, lui ai-je ordonné sans oser le regarder.

Au même moment, la porte principale – celle des clients – du _Fangtasia_ s'est ouverte et les premiers fêtards de la soirée sont apparus. Dieu merci! C'était l'heure de l'ouverture du bar. J'ai aperçu Pam, dans son habit de vinyle écarlate provocateur, réclamer des papiers d'identité à un groupe d'adolescents gothiques et me suis demandé ce qu'elle avait pensé de mon réveil brutal. À peine ai-je eu le temps de m'attarder sur la question qu'Eric m'a écrasé dans ses bras. La seconde suivante, nous étions dans son office. J'étais en mauvaise posture.

- Tu ne quitteras pas cette place avant de m'avoir expliqué ce que tu as vu, m'a-t-il annoncé d'une voix pas attendrie le moins du monde par mon dernier geste.

J'ai poussé un court soupir haut perché, indignée par son front. Avais-je étourdiment signé un contrat de partage intégral lorsque nous avons échangé nos sangs? J'ai serré les poings. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai sentie, de nouveau, mes yeux picoter. J'avais envie de l'assommer – et de m'assommer par la suite.

- Je n'ai rien vu, ai-je déclaré d'une voix écumante de rage. J'ai rêvé. Un rêve stupide. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. J'aurais bien apprécié que tu me demandes mon avis avant de m'incarcérer dans ton bureau.

- Tu as hurlé mon nom en te réveillant, a-t-il cru bon de me rappeler en ignorant superbement mon reproche.

Non, vraiment? J'allais indubitablement devoir lui expliquer la raison si j'avais l'intention de retourner à Bon Temps. Mais où diable était Bill lorsque j'avais besoin de lui? Je me suis accrochée à cette pensée pour m'assurer qu'Eric n'oserait pas franchir une frontière trop risquée avec moi. Comme s'il était le seul susceptible d'une telle infraction…

Eric a dû sentir que je n'allais plus lui résister car il a libéré son poste devant la porte et s'est approché de moi d'une démarche affreusement sexy, les bras ballants. Tout en pensant à Bill, à Bill et à Bill, je l'ai laissé s'approcher, convaincue qu'il allait s'arrêter à une distance convenable étant donné de l'hostilité à l'état gazeuse que mes pores de peau dégageaient. Il ne voulait tout de même pas recevoir un coup de patte en pleine figure, non? Il ne s'est arrêté que lorsque ma tête ne pouvait plus fléchir davantage pour garder le contact visuel ; c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il fut littéralement plaqué contre moi. Logique revue. C'est en voulant reculer que j'ai constaté que j'étais de nouveau prisonnière ; derrière moi, son bureau me bloquait l'accès. Bravo, Sookie.

- J'ai rêvé à toi, ai-je stupidement annoncé.

Une chance qu'Eric était une personne patiente, car la chose avait certainement déjà été assimilée si on prenait en considération ce que j'avais hurlé en me réveillant. J'ai souhaité pouvoir m'arracher les yeux lorsqu'ils se sont, encore une fois, mis à me démanger. Ceux d'Eric s'étaient doucement écarquillés, juste assez pour que je le sache accroché à mes lèvres. Exactement comme dans mon rêve.

Bon sang, il ne m'aidait pas du tout. Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill…

- Quelqu'un te transperçait le cœur d'un pieu, lui ai-je finalement dévoilé d'une traite.

Enfin! C'était dit. Peut-être m'étais-je attendue à ce qu'il grimace ou à ce qu'il s'intéresse à l'identité de son assassin, mais certainement pas à ce que son regard s'adoucisse encore davantage comme se fut le cas. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle tendresse dans ses yeux, si bien que j'en ai été effrayée pendant quelques instants. Eric semblait enivré, complètement émerveillé, comme un enfant devant une maison en bonbon. Était-ce si jouissif de savoir que ses amis rêvaient de son meurtre? J'ai écarté mon torse du sien en m'appuyant sur mes mains plaquées contre le bureau derrière moi. Je n'avais aucune envie de développer un torticolis parce que monsieur ne savait pas garder ses distances.

- Tu t'es mise dans un tel état pour cette raison? a-t-il soufflé en s'approchant encore plus de moi.

Ah. Voilà donc pourquoi il semblait séduit par sa propre mort. J'ai été tentée par l'idée de complètement nier la chose, mais une parcelle de moi désirait savoir ce qu'il allait faire de cette découverte. Mis à part le frisson qui m'a secoué lorsque son membre s'est s'enfoncé contre mon entrejambe, je n'ai pas réagi.

Pendant que j'oubliais que j'avais un petit ami en quelque part à Bon Temps, Eric s'est penché sur moi et son visage d'une beauté barbare s'approchait du mien. Si ses traits ne dégageaient aucune émotion, ses yeux, en revanche, parlaient comme une pie. Il me désirait. Il voulait me prendre, là, sur son bureau, et me faire crier jusqu'à ce que les clients du _Fangtasia _se demandent si quelqu'un n'étaient pas en train de se faire torturer dans le bureau du propriétaire.

J'ai frissonné en m'imaginant ce que devait être une partie de jambes en l'air avec Eric Northman. J'aurais dû me dégager, ou du moins faire preuve d'un minimum de résistance en reculant mon torse tandis qu'il approchait le sien, mais je n'en ai rien fait. Je l'ai laissé glisser sa main sur ma nuque et mêler ses doigts dans mes cheveux sous ma queue de cheval. Je sentais son souffle contre ses lèvres. J'attendais impatiemment qu'il se lasse de ce moment de flottement et m'embrasse comme une furie, mais il ne se décidait pas à le faire. Bon sang, était-il en train de me laisser le temps de prendre conscience du fait que j'étais à deux doigts de me montrer infidèle envers Bill?

Ses doigts se sont resserrés autour de mon élastique et il l'a fait glisser le long de ma queue de cheval parfaitement centrée. Lorsque mes cheveux ont encadré mon visage, il a repositionné l'extrémité de ses doigts contre ma tempe et les a faufilés dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sommet de mon crâne. Son poing les a délicatement saisi et il m'a obligé à pencher la tête vers l'arrière. Je l'ai laissé faire. J'adorais ça.

Son autre main s'est posée sur ma mâchoire sous mon oreille, et ses canines ont brusquement jaillis de ses gencives. Se faisant, il a poussé un sourd grondement en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure. Le tableau a eu raison de moi et j'ai attiré sa tête contre la mienne sans ménagement.

La langueur du moment s'est soudain muée en fièvre. Il m'embrassait avec une telle véhémence que j'ai cru que ses canines affutées allaient me charcuter la langue. Ses mains voyageaient partout sur mon corps, pressaient ma tête contre la sienne, tiraient sur mes cheveux et mes vêtements. Je me suis bientôt retrouvée assise contre le bureau et plusieurs objets qui s'y trouvaient ont volé jusqu'au plancher. Eric ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Il a même été jusqu'à écarter d'un geste rotatoire de son bras tout ce qui s'y trouvait pour m'y étendre sans que je me retrouve avec un téléphone coincé sous mon dos.

Lorsque j'ai noué mes jambes autour de son torse et appliqué une pression contre ses fesses à l'aide de mes pieds, il a reculé son visage et a poussé ce même sourd grondement qui avait tout déclenché. J'ai compris qu'il désirait me mordre, mais je n'étais pas d'accord ; Bill se poserait bien trop de questions s'il s'apercevait des marques de morsure étrangères sur ma carotide…

- Ne me mords pas, lui ai-je ordonné en un murmure.

Sans manifester le moindre signe qui aurait pu m'indiquer qu'il avait compris le message, il s'est penché sur mon cou et s'est mis à l'embrasser avec la même ferveur. J'ai gémi et fermé les yeux. J'avais confiance en lui, donc je n'ai pas tenté de le repousser. Cela dit, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il arrête. Eric était une vraie bête. Je l'ai imaginé m'arracher tous mes vêtements en poussant une vocifération et j'ai souri. Sourire qui s'est d'ailleurs éclipsé à plein régime lorsque ses lèvres dévastatrices se sont attaquées de nouveau aux miennes. Sa langue explorait chaque recoin de ma bouche sans me donner la chance de reprendre mon souffle. Oubliait-il que contrairement à lui, j'étais humaine et je nécessitais d'oxygène?

Eric s'est lassé de notre position et s'est redressé aussi rapidement que les vampires pouvaient le faire. Je l'ai alors contemplé dans toute sa splendeur : j'avais défait sa coiffure lissée vers l'arrière par du gel et son débardeur noir qui dévoilait ses biceps bien bombés était tout de travers. Je pouvais pratiquement voir un de ses mamelons par le trou réservé au passage des bras. J'avais tant envie d'y plaquer ma bouche! À vrai dire, j'avais envie qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aligner deux autres pensées cohérentes qu'il m'a tiré par le col de mon chandail – qui a émis un craquement – et m'a de nouveau plaqué contre lui. Entraînée par sa force, je nous ai projeté contre la porte, mais il a échangé nos positions avant que nous l'atteignions. J'ai poussé un gémissement étouffé et Eric a riposté en reculant de nouveau la tête pour m'exposer ses canines.

- Ne me mords pas! ai-je répété avec une once de panique dans la voix – il était de moins en moins facile de prévoir ses gestes.

Il a grogné comme un chien auquel on aurait arraché son os et a levé mon chandail par-dessus ma poitrine à brûle-pourpoint. La chaleur montait. Sans ménager mon soutien-gorge – que j'avais acheté pour impressionner Bill lors de nos premiers jours de fréquentation –, il a écarté un bonnet et a couvert le mamelon qu'il a libéré de sa bouche. J'ai gémi de plus bel en saisissant ses cheveux, plaquant sa tête plus étroitement sur mon sein. Je sentais mon entrejambe délirer.

- Sookie, a-t-il soufflé d'une voix étonnement grave.

- Eric, l'ai-je imitée à défaut de faire preuve d'éloquence.

Il s'est relevé pour m'embrasser et j'ai glissé sa main sous son débardeur de plus en plus encombrant.

- Je t'aime, Sookie Stackhouse.

J'ai suffoqué, mais sa bouche ne m'a pas permis de renchérir. Mon excitation est morte en un claquement de doigt. Je l'ai obligé à s'interrompre en repoussant ses larges épaules de toutes mes maigres forces et nous nous sommes fixé pendant au moins dix secondes. Interminable. C'est le temps que je lui ai offert pour rectifier le tir, lui permettre de corriger ses pensées, de me détromper, mais il n'en a rien fait. Il se contentait d'haleter, le regard grisé, comme s'il ne venait que de me dire une banalité telle que « Faisons l'amour! », réplique qui aurait passé comme une lame chauffée dans du beurre.

Au bout de la onzième seconde, je l'ai carrément poussé et j'ai rabattu mon chandail sur ma poitrine. J'ai pivoté sur moi-même, saisi la poignée de porte et tiré. Elle restait obstinément fermée. Je l'ai alors déverrouillée en poussant un juron et me suis enfuie à toute jambe, traversant la salle bondée du _Fangtasia_ comme si Eric Northman venait de m'annoncer qu'il souhaitait me trancher la gorge.


	2. Deuxième partie

_L'issue d'un cauchemar_

**Deuxième partie**

Cinq jours plus tard, je n'en pouvais plus. J'aurais en temps normal dû oublier ce fâcheux incident et poursuivre ma vie de couple « normal » avec Bill, mais le silence d'Eric me tuait. Il n'avait pas cherché à entrer en communication avec moi d'aucune façon. Pas d'appel, pas de texto, pas de lettre ni même de messager anonyme. Étrangement, j'en étais blessé, car peu importe ce qu'avait été l'issue de notre tête-à-tête, il n'en restait pas moins que mon rêve m'obsédait encore et me tirait parfois de mon sommeil en pleine nuit. Et puisque j'avais, une fois, pratiquement hurlé son prénom alors que Bill était à mes côtés et tentait de m'apaiser, je me suis dit que je devais mettre fin à cette situation grotesque avant qu'elle ne me rende folle et qu'elle pousse mon petit ami à se poser de sérieuses questions.

Je m'étais donc rendue à Shreveport et patientait dans ma petite voiture devant le _Fangtasia_ en me demandant comment je pourrais bien amener le sujet sur le tapis sans évoquer de trop gros détails qui sauraient tendre l'atmosphère que je désirais neutre. Tant que je me montrais plus loquace que lors de notre dernière rencontre, tout devrait se dérouler comme sur des roulettes, non? Cela dit, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de me laisser amadouer par la prestance du Viking. Pas cette fois. Mon désir premier était de m'assurer qu'Eric ne me reprochait ni mon silence ni ma fuite suite à sa révélation. Je détestais croire que quelqu'un m'en voulait, quelle que soit la raison.

C'est donc en m'armant du légendaire courage des Stackhouse que je me suis extirpée de ma voiture et me suis dirigée vers les portes principales. Il y avait une file de clients qui me promettait au moins dix minutes d'attente. J'ai juré mentalement en maudissant cette hâte de me débarrasser de cette pression qui devait m'avoir alourdie de vingt kilos durant les cinq derniers jours – j'allais devoir angoisser encore un bon moment avant de pouvoir classer cette affaire. Les pieds lourds, je me suis ajoutée à la file et ai croisé les bras. Au moins, la musique que les portes fermées feutraient allait me tenir compagnie.

Des bruits singuliers ont attiré mon attention en direction du mur latéral gauche de la boîte de nuit. C'était des bruits mats, des gémissements et des pleurs. Hé bien. Quelqu'un se faisait tabasser et le doorman n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser le moins du monde. J'ai en donc déduit que se devait être un des clients du _Fangtasia_ qui se faisait « sermonner » pour un comportement qui ne correspondait pas à la charte du bar. J'ai décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour m'en assurer. Dans le cas contraire, j'irais avertir le colosse près de la porte pour qu'il se charge de dégager la place.

J'ai rapidement constaté que l'intervention du doorman n'allait pas être nécessaire, car le tortionnaire n'était nul autre qu'Eric, qui tenait entre son pouce et son index la gorge d'un jeune homme sonné. Il semblait extrêmement blasé, comme s'il exécutait une besogne particulièrement lassante. Une fille en pleurs dans la jeune vingtaine était écrasée par terre et suppliait Eric de sa voix agressante d'épargner son petit ami en lui assurant qu'ils ne remettraient plus jamais les pieds à Shreveport. Le sang sous le nez de la jeune fille m'a signalé que le Viking ne s'était pas montré plus indulgent envers elle qu'envers le petit ami rebelle.

Je me suis approchée dans la pénombre, me sentant en parfaite sécurité, et ai pénétré dans une aire qu'un lampadaire illuminait. La jeune victime étant de dos à moi, Eric me faisait donc face.

- Bonsoir, Sookie, m'a-t-il salué d'un flegme impressionnant.

Je me suis alors aperçue que les pieds du jeune homme captif étaient soulevés de terre d'au moins six pouces. J'ai grimacé. J'espérais qu'il avait mérité sa punition.

- Qu'ont-ils fait? lui ai-je demandé comme s'il ne lui infligeait qu'une bonne fessée.

- Ils ont mordu une de mes précieuses danseuses avec un dentier doté de véritables canines de vampire. Double infraction à mes principes.

- Juste une fois! a sangloté la jeune femme en se trainant dans la poussière pour me rejoindre. Pitié, laissez-nous partir!

Comme si j'avais un tel pouvoir sur la décision finale! Je lui ai lancé un regard dégoûté lorsque j'ai analysé son visage ; le sang sous son nez était en fait les conséquences d'un lunch illégal sur le corps d'une danseuse, pas de la colère d'Eric. J'ai soupiré. J'avais espéré qu'il ne soit pas devenu un batteur de femmes. J'ai préféré ne pas penser à la façon dont ces jeunes s'y étaient pris pour mettre la main sur d'authentiques canines de vampire.

Lorsque je me suis intéressée de nouveau à Eric, il me dévisageait avec les sourcils haussés. Ma parole, c'est qu'il m'offrait la liberté de décider de leur sort! Bien que révulsée par leur inconduite, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde avant de prononcer le verdict des criminels :

- Laisse-les partir. Je ne crois pas qu'ils recommenceront après t'avoir eu sur leur chemin.

La fille a couiné en se relevant, a trébuché et s'est redressée aussitôt. Eric m'a souri.

- Tu es trop bonne, Sookie.

Il a lâché le jeune homme qui s'est effondré en toussotant violemment. Les deux fautifs se sont alors enfui bras dessus bras dessous en titubant en direction d'Industrial Drive. Bon vent!

La nervosité m'a frappée lorsque j'ai enregistré les détails en lien avec ma situation : seule, dehors, en compagnie d'Eric Northman, le propriétaire du bar de vampires à côté duquel nous nous tenions. Pas beaucoup de gens ne se risqueraient à venir à mon secours si les choses ne se produisaient pas comme elles le devaient.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? m'a-t-il demandé en léchant son pouce couvert de sang.

- Pouvons-nous parler?

Il a écarté ses bras de chaque côté de son corps pour m'indiquer que nous étions bien partis pour ça. J'ai roulé les yeux. Il faisait plutôt frais et j'avais oublié de me mettre une petite laine sur les épaules. J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir troqué ma mini-jupe pour un jogging de coton disgracieux avant mon départ. C'est maintenant que j'en souffrais.

- À l'intérieur, ai-je précisé.

Il a hoché la tête et s'est dirigé vers la porte qui communiquait avec le couloir réservé au personnel du _Fangtasia._ Je lui ai emboîté le pas. Comme j'allais pénétrer à mon tour dans le bâtiment, Eric m'a fermé la porte au nez.

Consternée, je suis restée figée pendant quelques secondes à attendre qu'il m'ouvre. Inutile ; j'ai entendu ses pas s'éloigner de l'autre côté du mur.

- Eric! ai-je vociféré en martelant la porte de ma paume.

Pas de réponse. J'étais sciée. J'ai tenté de me convaincre que son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec la finale de notre dernier face à face. J'ai ravalé mon orgueil et repoussé l'envie de rentrer chez moi puis j'ai contourné le bâtiment pour rejoindre la façade. La file d'attente s'était allongée d'environ dix minutes supplémentaires. Joie.

Pam m'a saluée lorsque je suis finalement parvenue à pénétrer dans le bar. Elle était toutefois trop occupée pour m'étreindre comme elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis quelque temps. Tant mieux. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être tendre depuis la petite scène d'Eric. J'avais peine à croire que j'avais attendu près d'une demi-heure pour m'entretenir avec lui. Tandis que je fulminais, j'ai rejoint le couloir qui donnait accès aux pièces réservées au personnel en ignorant les trucs bizarres que les clients fabriquaient autour de moi. Le _Fangtasia_ n'était certainement pas réputé pour sa bénignité.

Une fois devant la porte de l'office d'Eric, j'ai tourné la poignée. Verrouillée. J'ai sentie une immense vague de colère me submerger.

- Eric Northman, espèce d'enfant!

Non mais à quoi jouait-il? Tout en confondant sa porte avec un tam-tam, j'ai commencé à croire que je devais faire un effort pour calmer mes nerfs. J'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées et ne me suis plus souvenue de comment devait se passer cette rencontre. Plus tôt, chez moi, j'avais su quoi lui dire afin d'arrondir les angles, mais plus maintenant. Je voyais noir, et Eric était l'unique responsable.

Lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte, il souriait. J'ai serré les poings. J'avais autant envie de le ruer de coups que j'avais eu envie de son corps cinq jours plus tôt. Mais je me suis retenue ; il n'allait certainement pas m'accueillir dans son bureau si je débutais notre entretien de cette façon. Je l'ai bousculé en passant dans l'ouverture qu'il gardait délibérément étroite afin de me provoquer et me suis postée en plein centre de la pièce. Au moment où il nous enfermait et faisait volteface, je me suis sentie projetée dans le passé. J'ai croisé les bras et contracté les muscles qui me jouaient des tours entre les cuisses. Non mais quel moment inopportun!

J'ai pris la décision d'ignorer son comportement puéril et de sauter directement à l'essentiel : l'objet de ma visite. C'était toutefois très difficile, car Eric gardait sur son visage une expression frondeuse. Il était d'humeur sarcastique, à jouer avec mes nerfs comme un chat après une souris. C'était indubitable. Quel incroyable timing. Et moi qui voulais parler sentiments.

- Eric.

Et le prix Nobel d'éloquence revient à Sookie Stackhouse! Je n'avais plus du tout envie d'aborder le sujet. Néanmoins, contre toute attente, son sourire s'est évanoui. Oh. Mon petit doigt me disait que ces cinq derniers jours n'avaient pas été ses favoris non plus.

- Sookie, si tu veux bien procéder. J'ai de la paperasse à faire.

Il s'est dirigé vers moi mais m'a contourné comme si j'étais un vulgaire pilier pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Bon, j'avais maintenant affaire avec Eric le bureaucrate. C'était tout de même mieux qu'Eric le cynique. J'ai pivoté sur moi-même et l'ai regardé s'installer sur sa chaise à roulettes qui a couiné sous son poids.

- Je suis venue te parler au sujet de notre dernière… confrontation, lui ai-je dit.

Il a sobrement hoché la tête en joignant l'extrémité de ses dix doigts au-dessus de son bureau. Je n'avais plus qu'à sortir une mallette de nulle part et lui faire part de mes prix de vente. J'ai serré les dents.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé? lui ai-je assené sur un ton à la fois ironique et agressif.

- Sookie, viens-en aux faits.

J'ai inspiré à pleins poumons. Finalement, ma mallette imaginaire servirait plutôt à l'assommer qu'à lui balancer quelques chiffres. C'est qu'il mettait ma patience à rude épreuve, le joli Viking!

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu répondes à ma question, Eric, ai-je craché.

- Évidemment que je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé, a-t-il répondu en souriant.

Pas un sourire goguenard ; un beau sourire. Un sourire doux, nostalgique. Il ne se souvenait sûrement pas, en revanche, de ce qui avait suivi ce qui s'était passé. Il était franchement dur à suivre. J'ai senti ma gorge se nouer.

- Et de ce que tu m'as dit? ai-je poursuivi.

Oh. Son sourire s'est de nouveau éclipsé. Bon sang, il avait l'air flippant. J'ai dégluti. Eric ne s'énerverait jamais contre moi. Il a hoché la tête, mais ce que j'étais venue lui dire ne collait plus du tout avec le ton de notre rencontre. Je le ressentais encore, certes, mais ne ressentais plus le besoin de le lui partager. J'ai trouvé dommage qu'il ne se montre pas aussi insistant que lors de la dernière fois ; ça m'aurait peut-être aidé à cracher le morceau.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que j'ai à te dire à ce sujet? lui ai-je demandé.

Il a haussé les épaules.

- Sookie, tu n'as pas eu l'air d'apprécier mon insistance lors de ta dernière visite au _Fangtasia._ Dis ce que tu as à dire si tu en ressens l'envie, car je n'ai nullement l'intention de me mettre à genoux pour te supplier de le faire.

Ça a jeté un froid. Je me suis sentie encore plus humiliée que lorsqu'il m'avait fermé la porte au nez. Je n'allais toutefois pas le lui montrer et j'irai droit au but. C'était tout de même déstabilisant de le voir aussi indifférent face à l'évocation de l'aveu de ses sentiments à mon égard. Mais je devais garder en tête qu'il l'avait fait. Eric Northman était amoureux de moi ; ce que j'avais à lui dire n'allait donc pas le laisser de marbre. Du moins, c'est ce que j'osais espérer. Ai-je mentionné que je le trouvais dur à cerner?

- Très bien. Je voulais simplement que tu saches que je suis très flattée, et également te dire que… que je ne te suis pas… tu sais, indifférente.

- Je le sais.

Hé bien ça! Ça m'a mise dans une colère bleue. Pour qui il se prenait, celui-là? J'ai éclaté. J'aurais bien voulu me montrer plus digne, mais cet homme me faisait perdre la tête – dans tous les sens du terme.

_- Oh!_ Alors si tu le sais, je suis _désolée_ de venir de déranger sur ton lieu de travail alors que monsieur Northman a de la paperasse à faire! Merci de m'avoir reçue par l'entrée des clients, _Eric!_

Puis j'ai tourné les talons, fière de ma tirade, et me suis dirigée vers la porte en gardant en tête que je devais d'abord la déverrouiller si je ne voulais pas rater ma sortie. Cependant, j'ai à peine fait deux pas qu'Eric s'est interposé entre elle et moi et m'exposait bestialement ses crocs. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Pas content du tout. J'ai même reculé en couinant tant il m'effrayait. Celui-ci, qui ne croyait pas être suffisamment terrifiant comme tel, s'est mis à s'approcher de moi à petits pas lents. J'ai été tenté de lui mettre mon pied entre les deux jambes et détaler, mais je tenais trop à la vie pour céder à mes désirs du moment.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Sookie Stackhouse? Crois-tu franchement que j'ignore que je ne te laisse pas indifférente? Dois-je écarquiller les yeux de stupeur, feindre la surprise, alors que tu étais parfaitement consentante lorsque nous nous sommes perdus dans ce tourbillon de passion, cinq jours plus tôt? Es-tu vraiment venue à Shreveport pour me dire quelque chose que tu sais pertinemment que je sais déjà?

S'il avait pratiquement susurré sa dernière phrase, elle n'en avait pas été moins saisissante. J'ai senti que j'allais éclater en sanglot. Ça avait été plus poignant que s'il avait crié, j'en étais certaine. Si je n'avais pas été faire un tour au petit coin avant de quitter ma demeure à Bon Temps, je me serais certainement pissé dessus. Sans blague. Je suis restée sans voix pendant de longues secondes, les jambes aussi molles que du coton.

J'ai finalement secoué la tête, et Eric, qui s'était ressaisi, a rétracté ses canines. Il n'en était pas moins rouge de colère.

- Alors énonce l'objet de ta visite, m'a-t-il ordonné les lèvres pincées.

À vos ordres.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Il a tressailli. J'ai même cru pendant une fraction de seconde que je l'avais giflé en raison du tic qu'il eut. C'était apparemment un contrecoup de ma révélation pour le moins explicite. Du rouge, il a viré au blanc. Il faut dire que je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'elle se formule aussi aisément, alors bien franchement, nous étions deux à être surpris.

Longtemps, nous sommes restés immobiles l'un en face de l'autre. Le silence avait pris le dessus sur nous. Eric fouillait mon regard à la recherche de… sincérité? Il y avait cette intensité, cette avidité, cette urgence dans ses yeux. Les mêmes émotions que son visage avait laissé transparaître avant qu'il ne se prenne un pieu dans le cœur, dans mon rêve. L'enfant devant la maison de bonbon n'était plus aussi certain si c'était du véritable sucre.

Je fondais. Eric avait l'air si… vulnérable.

Puis j'ai vu du mépris dans son regard avant qu'il me contourne et se dirige de nouveau vers son bureau. Je n'ai pas bougé. Quand je n'ai plus entendu le bruit de ses pas, j'ai pivoté sur moi-même et une larme a roulé sur ma joue. Eric me tournait le dos, posté devant le meuble, perceptiblement à cheval entre deux émotions contradictoires. Son corps voûté rendait sa confusion criante. Un choix a dû l'emporter sur l'autre car il s'est retourné au bout de quelques secondes pour me faire face. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Bon sang! Dans quel état l'avais-je mis?

- Et Bill? est-il parvenu à me dire.

- Encore sienne, ai-je rétorqué d'une voix déformée par l'affliction.

Je n'étais pas triste d'être à Bill, ça non ; j'étais simplement aussi bouleversée qu'Eric. Et je prenais tranquillement conscience de la position dans laquelle je m'étais mise en me rendant ici ce soir.

- Encore amoureuse? m'a-t-il demandé en s'approchant de moi.

- Oui.

Mes traits se sont tendus, et j'ai eu cette envie incroyable d'éclater en sanglots. J'aurais voulu lui annoncer que je ne ressentais plus rien pour Bill, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à mentir simplement pour lui faire plaisir.

- Tu es venue me voir uniquement pour m'indiquer que tu ne seras jamais mienne?

Ma bouche close s'est ouverte et j'ai poussé un soupir peiné. Il était doué pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai alors su que j'étais aussi amoureuse d'Eric que de Bill. Et que j'avais fait une immense bêtise en lui partageant cette information.

- Ceci dit, tu ne peux pas me blâmer si je désire tant t'embrasser, m'a-t-il averti en glissant une main dans mon cou.

J'ai secoué la tête. J'avais besoin de réconfort, et je voulais que ce soit Eric qui me le procure. Il s'est approché de moi et a embrassé ma pommette. J'ai fermé les yeux. C'était d'une douceur épouvantable. Je pouvais à peine croire que j'avais un Viking devant moi. J'ai senti son souffle s'approcher de mon oreille.

- Tu ne peux pas non plus me blâmer si je désire te faire l'amour, a-t-il ajouté.

Oh, bon sang. J'ai frissonné. On y était. Les muscles entre mes jambes ont retrouvé leur vigueur. J'ai posé mes mains contre ses avant-bras, comme j'avais voulu le faire dans mon rêve avant qu'il n'explose. La musique du bar que j'entendais en sourdine s'est feutrée tandis que la bouche d'Eric trouvait la chaleur de mon cou. J'ai soupiré par saccades, et Eric a reculé son visage pour croiser mon regard.

- Tu ne me blâmeras pas non plus si je fais ces deux dernières choses ici, dans ce bureau, maintenant.

- Oh, non. Prends-moi, Eric Northman! m'ai-je exclamée en entourant son cou de mes bras.

À peine avais-je eu le temps de terminer la formulation de mon ordre qu'Eric s'était déjà débarrassé de son chandail. La fraction de seconde suivante, j'étais comprimée dans un étau de fer et ma bouche était obstruée par la sienne. Ses mains pesantes m'ont rappelé à quel point j'étais d'une faiblesse notable vis à vis de lui, tout comme elles m'ont rappelé la facilité avec laquelle il aurait pu abuser de moi quand bon lui avait semblé dans le passé. Cet homme si mâle, si viril, si _homme,_ allait me faire l'amour là, maintenant, parce que j'en avais incroyablement envie et que je me foutais du reste.

Je cherchais comment exprimer davantage mon désir et mon excitation pour lui mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment y parvenir. Mes mains et ma bouche s'activaient au mieux de leur capacité. J'avais tant envie de lui que le point névralgique situé entre mes jambes me faisait mal. Il a glissé mes mains sous ma jupe juste en dessous de mes fesses et m'a soulevée afin de m'inviter à entourer sa taille de mes jambes.

Mais la rigidité du tissu m'en a empêché et j'ai reposé mes pieds au sol. Eric, qui n'a pas apprécié cette tentative échouée, a trouvé comme solution de littéralement me l'arracher de sur le corps. Bon. J'imagine que j'étais d'accord avec la procédure. Tandis que je disais au revoir à mon vêtement préféré et que je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille avec grand succès, j'ai extatiquement découvert qu'il avait trouvé le temps de défaire sa braguette durant notre fusion. Conséquence : je pouvais parfaitement sentir son érection contre moi. J'avais pourtant sentie ses deux mains sous mes fesses durant l'intégralité des secondes qui avaient filées… Peu importe. Les vampires étaient capables de tout.

J'ai gémi lorsqu'il a ondulé le bassin pour caresser nos intimités. Mon clitoris était drôlement sensible. Aussitôt, il a reculé son visage et ses canines ont surgies en émettant un son de lame contre un fourreau. Ça m'a fait frissonner. Bon sang, bon sang, bon sang! Il était _si_ sexy! Je lui ai lancé le regard le plus provocateur que j'avais la possibilité de reproduire et j'ai profité du soutien de ses grandes mains pour faire passer mon débardeur par-dessus ma tête et retirer mon soutien-gorge. J'ai subitement senti un mur derrière moi et j'ai compris qu'Eric nous y avait plaqué en se déplaçant à la vitesse des vampires. Pourrait-il s'activer à une telle vitesse lorsqu'il serait en moi?

J'allais lui ordonner de poursuivre ses caresses lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'il attendait ma permission pour me mordre.

- Oh, vas-y. Mords-moi. Fais ce que tu veux de moi!

Je n'ai pas eu à le répéter une deuxième fois. J'ai senti ses canines percer ma peau et j'ai hurlé – oui, hurlé. J'ai cru que j'avais eu un orgasme! Une de ses mains a saisi mon sein droit qu'il a palpé comme un pamplemousse. Il a grogné contre mon cou tandis que je marmonnais des mots précipités du genre « Oh oui, vas-y, vas-y, vide-moi, prends-moi, fais-le, c'est bon, c'est bon » et autres balivernes de la sorte. Lorsqu'il a pris une pause, j'ai embrassé ses lèvres enduites de mon sang et j'ai senti son doigt écarter ma culotte. Il m'a aussitôt pénétré.

J'ai su qu'il pouvait effectivement s'activer à la vitesse des vampires une fois en moi. Excusez le terme, mais j'ai pris mon _fucking_ pied. J'ai hurlé à tue-tête du début à la fin et jamais Eric ne m'a intimé de me taire bien qu'il enfouissait parfois un doigt ou deux dans ma bouche pour faire grimper le degré d'érotisme. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'orgasme que j'ai eu durant l'heure qui a suivie, et pour être honnête, il avait tant malaxé mes fesses lors de ses furieux coups de bassin que je ne les sentais plus. Mes aines protestaient virulemment. Je ne pouvais pas les blâmer ; jamais je n'avais eu à tenir mes cuisses grandes ouvertes durant soixante minutes d'affilées, et encore moins à leur faire subir le choc incessant du bassin d'Eric contre elles. À vrai dire, lorsqu'il a éjaculé pour la septième fois dans un gémissement bestial, je n'étais plus qu'une loque sans volonté ni énergie.

- Je me sens… si faible, ai-je gémi tandis que les bras d'Eric me déposaient sur son bureau dans le sens de la longueur. Tu m'as achevée, Eric Northman.

Je l'ai vu sourire, puis il s'est allongé auprès de moi en repoussant d'une main les quelques objets qui encombraient la surface. Il avait fermé la braguette de ses pantalons qui étaient restés accrochés à ses hanches durant l'heure qui avait précédée. Non mais vous y croyez, vous? Nous avons fait l'amour _debout_ pendant _une heure!_

Je me suis blottie dans ses bras, mais il s'est écarté.

- Tu as besoin de sang, Sookie. Laisse-moi t'abreuver.

Oh. Voilà qui expliquait sûrement mon état anormalement léthargique. Je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour procéder à une analyse complète, mais si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, Eric m'avait mordu à six emplacements différents sur mon corps, dont une particulièrement proche de mon entrejambe, et ce, au-delà de vingt fois. Je ne devais plus avoir beaucoup d'hémoglobine dans le corps. J'allais devoir jouer les prudes avec Bill le temps que ces marques disparaissent…

Eric a porté son poignet à sa bouche et a déchiré sa chair de ses canines. J'ai saisi son bras avant même qu'il ne me le présente et ai commencé à boire goulument. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. La main libre de mon Viking, passée autour de mon cou sans tonus, caressait nonchalamment mes cheveux fous près de mon front. J'ai ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il a embrassé ma tempe. Oh. Je vivais un rêve. Et je m'assoupissais lentement.

- Je crois que ça suffira, a-t-il déclaré au bout d'un certain temps.

J'ai abandonné son poignet à regrets et ai laissé ma tête retomber contre son bras. Sa langue a glissé le long de ma joue jusqu'à ma bouche ; un filet de sang devait s'être échappé d'entre mes lèvres.

- Endors-toi, Sookie. Je veille sur toi.

J'étais enveloppée de ses bras puissants lorsque je me suis endormie.


End file.
